Kirby: Ultra Quest
Kirby: Ultra Quest is a video game in the Kirby series for The Newt developed by Suplex Studios and HAL laboratory, it also serves as a reboot of the forgotten character Keeby. Gameplay The gameplay is very similar to past installments as Kirby can still jump,fly,and inhale, and he can still gain copy abilities from certain enemies. Kirby also reunites with some of his animal buddies, Rick the Hamster, Kine the Fish, and Coo the Owl, who help him throughout the game. Kirby can also collect various collectables such as Mystery Orbs which will unlock the Boss and EX stages in the game and Story Scrolls which explain the various backstories of the characters in the game. Story One day, Kirby was running down a path when a portal opens and a puffball resembling himself comes out and steals the Ultra Star; Dreamland's source of power, Kirby follows the copy cat into the portal. When Kirby enters the portal he starts to remember many lost memories of the past yet can't seem to remember who that yellow stranger is. Kirby continues to explore this new land before discovering a path of footprints that leads to a mysterious forest and follows it. After completing both Forgotten Forest and Lost Lagoon, Kirby makes his way into Rusty Ruins where he finds the yellow stranger who reveals himself as Keeby, after a short battle Keeby runs away dropping a map in the process showing where he is heading to (as well as revealing the name of the Forgotten Realm). After following the map throughout the Forgotten Realm, Kirby makes it to the Cracked Castle where he encounters Keeby yet again but unlike last time they have no time to fight as Keeby jumps on a warpstar and Kirby chases him and jumps on the same warpstar, while on the warpstar the two begin to fight as warpstar starts to crash into a asteroid belt known as Abandoned Asteroids. After crashing, Kirby notices a glowing planet and runs to it. After exploring most of Abandoned Asteroids, Kirby finally makes it to the glowing planet where he finds Keeby about to put the Ultra Star on a glowing shrine, however Kirby stops him right before it happens and the two begin to fight. Category:Kirby Games Category:Kirby (series) Category:Platforming Games Category:The Newt Games Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Suplex Studios Bonus Modes Bandanna Dee Quest TBA Kirby Wars TBA Copy Challenges Returning from Kirby's Return to Dreamland, Copy Challenges is a extra mode where the player must complete a set of challenges based around the various copy abilities found in the game. These challenges can vary from completing a timed challenge without getting hit to defeating as many enemies before time runs out. Challenges DX Challenges The Arena TBA Story Scrolls Kirby: Ultra Quest/List of Story Scrolls Characters *Kirby - The hero of the game, he follows Keeby to the Forgotten Realm to retreve the Ultra Star. *Keeby - The possible main antagonist of the game, or he could just be protecting his home. *Dementicato - The true antagonist of the game, Dementicato is a evil monster made of pure hate and darkness that plans on destroying Dreamland and the Forgotten Realm. *Bandanna Dee - This little guy always gets into trouble, especially when he follows Kirby into the Forgotten Realm, he ends up having his own adventure in this strange world *Sailor Dee - Remember this guy? Probably not, Sailor Dee was one of the Meta-Knights before he was forgotten, he is the main antagonist of Bandanna Dee's adventure for some reason. *Rick the Hamster - TBA *Coo the Owl - TBA *Kine the Fish - TBA *Marx - TBA Bosses *Twin Woods *Fatty Whale *Keeby (1st Battle) *Wham Bam Rock *Heavy Lobster *Wiz *Ice Dragon *Kabula *Keeby (2nd Battle) *Dementicato *Dementicato Core Extra Bosses *Computer Virus *Sailor Dee *Marx Mid-Bosses *Bonkers (Hammer) * Mr.Frosty (Ice) * Poppy Bro Sr (Bomb) * King Doo (Beam) * Mr.Tick Tock (Clock) * Rolling Turtle (Shell) * Kracko Jr (Spark) * Gigant Edge (Sword) * Blocky (Stone) * Kibble Blade (Cutter) *Dubior (UFO) *Miasmoros (Poison) *Telepathos (ESP) *Pharaohno (Mummy) *Hornhead (Beetle) *Gigant Axe (Axe) *Jumpershoot (Parasol) Enemies Returning *Waddle Dee (None) *Big Waddle Dee (None) *Parasol Waddle Dee (Parasol) *Spear Waddle Dee (Spear) *Waddle Doo (Beam) *Bronto Burt (None) *Bouncy (None) *Soarar (None) *Sparky (Spark) *Bobo (Fire) *Nruff (None) *Kabu (None) *Grizzo (None) *Sir Kibble (Cutter) *Hot Head (Fire) *Deepsee (None) *Blipper (None) *Glunk (None) *Squishy (None) *Shotzo (None) *Walky (Mike) *Bomber (Crash) *Twister (Tornado) *Gim (Yo-Yo) *Poppy Bro Jr (Bomb) *Chilly (Ice) *Needlous (Needle) *Sword Knight (Sword) *Star-Man (Hi-Jump) *Rocky (Stone) *Simirror (Mirror) *Cappy (None) *Mumbie (Mummy) *Scarfy (None) *Chip (None) *Big Chip (None) *Sir Slippy (None) *Noddy (Sleep) *Wheelie (Wheel) *Knuckle Joe (Fighter) *Beetly (Beetle) *Ringle (Bell) *Batty (None) *Toxioad (Poison) *Biospark (Ninja) *Grinkey (None) *Fuwa Rover (None) *Hack (Axe) *Gabon (None) *Gordo (None) *Broom Hatter (None) *TAC (None) *Mr. UFO (UFO) New *Flatzoner (Game and Watch) *Mumbo (Mummy) *Click Clock (Clock) *Shellster (Shell) *Slasher (Axe) *Jackie Box (Toy) Worlds Copy Abilities Returning New Gallery TBA Category:Kirby Games Category:Kirby (series) Category:Platforming Games Category:The Newt Games Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Suplex Studios